The Princess of Hearts
by RedMoonLight009
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a princess of hearts. Just like any other princess she is locked away and wishing for a savior.
1. Prologue: Dream of Death

**Disclaimer:** I actually do own all rights to this story because it is something of my own creation not based on anything else. Although the characters are vague and referred to as wonderland characters they are not the characters from wonderland or Alice and the looking glass. If I am wrong my copyright of this and you are a lawyer or law student, then please tell me, other wise shut up and just read.

* * *

**Prologue: Dream of Death**

Once upon a time there lived a princess. This princess lived in a world called wonderland. In this world there was a monarchy, a monarchy that had been set into place with rules that had been followed for as long as wonderland has been. This pleasant world of wonders was ruled by the royal hearts. The king of hearts was a lonely widow [not really but he and his wife didn't get along to well]. He had many children but it was the two children of his youngest daughter that he and the queen favored most. The king favoring the oldest and the queen the youngest; both girls.

As king though he named his favorite grandchild his successor. She became the princess of hearts; Soon to be the queen of hearts. But the current queen of hearts didn't like that. She wanted her favorite granddaughter to be the one to take the throne. [And what happened to their own kids that they need grandchildren to take over?] The rest of the family supported the queen in her decision but unfortunately; it was the king's choice only. So the princess remained oblivious to the feelings of the rest of her family and remained as successor.

The princess loved her grandfather very much. And it was because of him that unlike most, who would be in her position, didn't have to spend her entire childhood indoors learning and training to become queen. She was smart and yes she had lessons but she was given the freedom to play around and have a childhood, to just be her innocent self. The king even allowed her to go out into town and make friends, playing with them at the park and returning with tears in her gown and dirt all over her.

This of course was sneered at by the rest of her family but the king would laugh and swing her around asking her how she got to return so. Chuckling at the small girls antics and waves of her hands as she went into details of her day.

But one day... the dream was over. The king passed away. The princess was woken up in the middle of the night by her sister. The young future queen rushed to the king's bedroom. Frozen in place in the middle of the hall way as a group of medics carried her beloved father figure away. One of her older female cousins had to urge and nearly pry her from her spot and back to the bedroom with her sister so the three females could wait for someone to come get them.

Hours passed by and they had no word. The whole of the castle was silent from the events.

The first bit of light started appearing far off in the horizon when someone finally came for the princess.

Tears fell down and a heart-wrenching cry fell from the princess's lips. The king was dead. The world seemed to crumble around the poor little girl, and unknown to her there was no one now protecting her from her own family's wrath.

It wasn't long after the funeral and memorial was held in the king's honor, when the whole kingdom and wonderland was still in mourning that the future queen was kidnapped under the cover of night.

**Once upon a time... there lived a former princess of hearts.**

* * *

**A/N:** Review please and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter One: Why?

**Disclaimer:** I actually do own all rights to this story because it is something of my own creation not based on anything else. Although the characters are vague and referred to as wonderland characters they are not the characters from wonderland or Alice and the looking glass. If I am wrong my copyright of this and you are a lawyer or law student, then please tell me, other wise shut up and just read.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why?**

_"How long?" _I wondered to myself for the n-th time.

I don't know how much time has passed since I was taken away. A few years perhaps, months, maybe just days. There was no light where I was kept to help tell the passing of time.

_"How long?"_ I wonder yet again.

My own blood relatives placed me here; their hatred of me driving them. I never noticed. I never realized until that day. No, even afterwards I could not believe my family could do this to me, but slowly I did get the message.

_"How long?"_ Came the question again.

I came to wonder if my family, my kingdom had forgotten me. I tossed the thoughts in my head. Maybe it only took them a second to forget, or perhaps a week. I will never know, as I have never had a visitor. I no longer exist I suppose.

_"How long?"_ The question never stopped popping up.

I can't remember when I stopped wishing for the tiniest bit of light and just started to accept my faith. I don't remember when. I have long forgotten what light was like. What my life before this was.

_"How long?"_

Since I for shook all emotions. Since I stopped pulling on my chains in a vain attempt to escape. When did I stop trying, I ask myself. After breaking and dislocating my bones for trying, or all the blood I shed as I just kept yanking? These were my rewards for wanting something I no longer had. I should just give up.

**Once upon at time... in a place unknown resided a girl alone in the dark.**

* * *

**A/N:** Review please and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter Two: Tease

**Disclaimer:** I actually do own all rights to this story because it is something of my own creation not based on anything else. Although the characters are vague and referred to as wonderland characters they are not the characters from wonderland or Alice and the looking glass. If I am wrong my copyright of this and you are a lawyer or law student, then please tell me, other wise shut up and just read.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tease**

An accident or faith I was happy non the less.

The jester's daughter had accidently wondered to here.

I was blinded at first no matter how dull the light oh so far off was. By the time the footsteps walking down the steps to my dark and pitiful hole, my eyes had adjusted enough.

But not soon enough. For I had miss the sneer of disgust and all I saw was a smiling fair-haired beauty; straw blonde hair and murky blue eyes. The opposite of my own dark raven like features.

Someone had come for me. Someone was here. That's all that mattered—that's all I wanted to see, ignoring the malicious glint in those bright blue eyes.

This young girl was all I had to cling to so I clung tightly. No matter what she did to hurt me, I forgave her.... I loved her.

I was played the fool by this future trickster. She, without my notice, had lured me deeper into my prison and away from the light... my freedom.

In the end, I was left alone in the dark again. I was left to mend my broken and injured heart. I silently cried... but I refused to give up hope.

**Once upon a time... there was a young woman experiencing her first heartbreak.**

* * *

**A/N:** Review please and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter Three: Broken and Disappearing

**Disclaimer:** I actually do own all rights to this story because it is something of my own creation not based on anything else. Although the characters are vague and referred to as wonderland characters they are not the characters from wonderland or Alice and the looking glass. If I am wrong my copyright of this and you are a lawyer or law student, then please tell me, other wise shut up and just read.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Broken and Disappearing**

A second, slightly older girl was my next visitor. It seemed the little tease of a first visitor had gossiped.

This girl came from curiosity of the rumors. I quickly learned she wasn't a citizen of my kingdom but a handmaiden to one of the visiting nobles.

Her blond hair and blue eyes attracted me, along with the oddness of her preference to dark clothing and tainting her fair hair. She claimed to be miserable. She tried to look like the people of my country so to fit in. But what reeled me in were the rare smiles I managed to get from the girl and my heart fell in love again.

Bad move.

Talking to her, watching her laugh and holding her as she cried, I just fell deeper and deeper in love.

So just like with the first, I formed a relationship with the pretty maiden. I loved her more then the first, and she claimed to love me also. I couldn't be happier. Soon I decided to ask her to find the keys to the chains holding me here. I wanted a life with her outside of the darkness.

So I told the commoner to find the keys of my chain to free me.

Years went by and nothing. She told me day in and day out she could not find the keys. I would smile and tell her it was okay, she tried. That was all I asked for, but slowly doubt began to creep into the corners of my mind.

_Was the handmaiden even trying?_

More time pass and my doubts grew more creating a riff between us. It was at this time; a very dear and old friend had come down. He to had heard the rumors. Yet he had disbelieved them until he began to wonder if they were truly false.

I was lonely and desperate, yet I know that was no excuse.

Upon seeing him, I had yanked on my chains, giving no care to what I dislocated and kissed him. I had missed my friend so much. I was starved for physical contact.

The small kisses and caresses gave me pleasure, yet tore me up inside.

When I saw my beloved handmaiden again, I told her the truth. She forgave me, but I couldn't forgive myself. I couldn't look at her.

So she got up and turned to leave. Never turning back once, even as I screamed suddenly in regret.

Suddenly my chains were tightened and yanked me back till I was up against a wall unable to move an inch. I looked on in disbelieve as the light was just a mere dot high above at the top of the stairs, my former beloved's hand on the lever that controlled the slack and pull of the chains. Then...

Then she left, no words spoken, closing the door behind her.

I accepted the darkness. The friend I cheated on her with my only comfort.

I could physically feel pain all over slowly numbness taking over. First my toes and fingers, then up to my ankles and wrist, slowly moving higher, elbows and knees, shoulders and hips. I was disappearing into the darkness.

I was broken. My mind shut down.

**Once upon a time... lived a shameful broken little girl.**

* * *

**A/N:** Review please and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter Four: Twisted Love

**Disclaimer:** I actually do own all rights to this story because it is something of my own creation not based on anything else. Although the characters are vague and referred to as wonderland characters they are not the characters from wonderland or Alice and the looking glass. If I am wrong my copyright of this and you are a lawyer or law student, then please tell me, other wise shut up and just read.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Twisted Love**

The princess never stopped mourning over the handmaiden.

Her cheeks permanently stained with tears. She couldn't stop regretting what she had done.

_"Why did I let my pride get in the way?!"_

I couldn't have been more foolish.

I wasn't in mourning for long when the soft echoes of a celebration could be heard. I wondered why.

I received my answer in bitter happiness and sorrow.

The handmaiden had returned, such joy filled my heart when I saw her. But she never neared, remaining half way between the light and the dark.

My heart dropped instantly upon her spoken words. The last string of hope I continued for my beloved handmaiden to return and take me back, snapped in two.

The chains, surely imagined, seemed to tighten around me and darkness stole my motive. She awaited my answer patiently and soon I gave her a nod.

She left after that leaving me along again and to mourn yet again for her lost.

What seemed like an eternity to me she returned. This time followed by a young man. A warrior from her country---a Viking.

I never looked up and just listened as tears fell down my cheeks, making a small puddle at my feet.

When they said their good byes, the engaged gal hung back for a moment to smile and ask if I approved.

Without looking up I nodded. _Whatever makes her happy? _I thought my hatred for the man didn't go away with the tears. He had taken away from me my beloved, but I could not hold it against him. He made the pretty little handmaiden smile.

Little by little I got to know the Viking and I realized I truly did approve of him; being so faithful and loving to the little handmaiden we both came to love. But the same didn't go for the girl was directed to. I started to disapprove of my ex.

She was leading the Viking on. She didn't love the man as he loved her. She wanted to call the engagement off, yet kept prolonging it.

**Once upon a time... there was a princess shamed by the actions of a former lover.**

----------

**A/N:** Review please and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter Five: Replaced Opinion

**Disclaimer:** I actually do own all rights to this story because it is something of my own creation not based on anything else. Although the characters are vague and referred to as wonderland characters they are not the characters from wonderland or Alice and the looking glass. If I am wrong my copyright of this and you are a lawyer or law student, then please tell me, other wise shut up and just read.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Replaced Opinion**

The prolonging lasted for what seemed forever.

When the formal break up finally happened I was somewhat relieved and happy. Thought not because she was single again no... But because the Viking was free of her.

The girl I no longer loved or had respect for came by soon after it had taken place to tell me.. I didn't even acknowledge her, I was to disgusted at her actions.

Eventually the servant girl of a noble left, but not long afterwards another came to take her place before me.

I finally lifted my head up after what could have been weeks. I finally got my first look at the Viking warrior before me. My cheeks flush a bright red, noticeable even in the darkness.

Autumn eyes-- honey mixed with grays and green...and was that a speck of blue there?

He was more then just a head taller then myself. The tallest person I had ever laid eyes on. Which weren't many if I thought about it.

_"Are you alright?" _I asked.

My eyes soften upon hearing his voice. His kind sweet voice, saying he didn't care, but there was a slight undertone that made me think that it she had hurt him, if even just slightly.

He suddenly asked me why I cared after all I hated him supposedly. Something that was no longer true.

_"Because I just do. You are sweet, kind and loving. True I disliked you at first but no longer do. I care for you. So please believe me Viking."_

He glared at me. I was sure he was thinking about why he was even talking to me and sure enough he turned and walked away.

Over the next few days, the Viking came and went as he pleased. And every time I would repeat that I cared for him. Hoping little by little he may come to believe it as true.

Unknowingly I started opening my heart to him. Both of us falling into an unspoken relationship. But as all things must come to an end, the Viking had to be departed far across the sea.

So he called it off. He didn't want to handle something long distance. I cried as he left. I had managed to offer him what little love I had left, a resounding bang from the door closing, my reward.

I remained broken, more cracks forming.

**Once upon a time... A hero left the princess instead of rescuing.**

----------

**A/N:** Review please and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter Six: One More Time

**Disclaimer:** I actually do own all rights to this story because it is something of my own creation not based on anything else. Although the characters are vague and referred to as wonderland characters they are not the characters from wonderland or Alice and the looking glass. If I am wrong my copyright of this and you are a lawyer or law student, then please tell me, other wise shut up and just read.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: One More Time**

I stayed there, crucified to a wall in the dark abyss I grew the last decade of my life.

I had survived years in the never-ending darkness.

I have been tricked and in love just to regret it.

I gave up all hope. I caved in to the never-ending night.

I don't even remember a life outside this black nothingness.

So much of myself has been lost in here. I wonder if there is anything left at all. Darkness had long eaten away at my soul and people at my heart. This... all this and yet nothing... was the only true comfort I knew. That I still know.

The silence around is so defining that when one day the door leading down here opens, its like someone screaming in my ear, when reality its barely a whisper.

The footsteps echoed around until they came to a stop before me.

I glared up at the unwanted guest.

_"What do you want?"_

_"You lied."_

I laughed. The sound foreign and dry. Unused for so long.

_"Because I am foolish and petty." _I replied. I was tricked again, this time by one of the few close friends I had. Betrayed and used all for something as stupid as cash. Though I admit I might have also have done it as poorly severed revenge because it bit me in the ass instead.

Slowly I tug on the chains that are biting into my frail limbs and choking me. I don't care any longer. I accepted the dark and feared it no more. My heart blacked by previous lovers and broken, pieces missing. I wasn't afraid of the man before me either.

My coal colored eyes narrow at him.

_"Why did you come Viking?"_

I took another step even if all it did was cause me pain.

_"You're friend stuck by me when you ---"_ I stopped mid sentence knowing I have no need to tell him what I thought. I just backed up against the wall again, easing the pressure on the chains.

_"Just leave please. I don't want to deal with more drama."_

He only shook his head moving to stand closer to me. He held open his hand, a small flower that was illuminating on its own revealed. It instantly caught my attention. My dark eyes looking into his lighter ones.

My heart started to quicken and my cheeks flushed. And I realized.... I was still in love with him.

**Once upon a time... there lived a broken hearted girl.**

* * *

**A/N:** Review please and tell me what you think?


	8. Chapter Seven: Never Again

This story was created originally for "_The Viking_" it was a short thing that was meant to show how much I loved him and how I came to be in his arms.

Unfortunately, shit hit the fan and that ending had to be re-written to fit the actual ending.

Here is the original ending mixed with the alternate that had been written.

As you will see, it over laps a bit and doesn't fit with what I had posted up previously. And I felt no need in changing it.

Either way Please enjoy.

**Chapter Seven: Never Again**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a broken hearted girl.

She survived under a castle for many years; never having seen the sun since her imprisonment.

10 years had passed; she was surprised there was anything left of her at all. Darkness had long since eaten away at her-and her trying to merge with it. The only comfort she knew anymore; her only friend.

The sound of a door creaking echoed in the darkness followed soon by footsteps that seemed to have stopped right before the young woman. She wasn't surprised that she had a guest in her dark nothingness.

The woman lifted her head as she looked up and into the darkness.

_"Why are you here?" _She asked.

_"You lied. Why?"_

The woman laughed. _"Because I was foolish and petty."_ She had wanted to help a friend and was betrayed, though the woman had a feeling that maybe her actions might have been slightly fueled by revenge.

She slowly stood, her chains tightening, biting into her skin. She was no long afraid of the dark nothingness around her. She completely accepted it. Her heart had been blackened by previous loves and broken because of them. She wasn't afraid of facing the man before her.

Her coal colored eyes narrowed at him.

_"Why did you come Viking?"_

She took a step forward even though it hurt her more. _"You're friend stuck by my side when you -"_

She sighed finding no need in having to tell him what a better person the Viking's friend was then he and proceeded to sit down.

_"Do me a favor. Walk back to the door you came from and just to the right of the door is a lever, pull it down. I want to see the moon and stars."_

It didn't take long for the heavy foot steps to recede and small white lights like those you found at Christmas time littered the ceiling above and a paper moon on the wall to her right dimly light. It was simple but she loved it. Something a friend she loved dearly had done for her.

As the footsteps returned she saw the man she had loved standing there. Upon seeing him, her bitterness and hatred began to fade. Nothing had changed- her feelings it seemed hadn't either.

_"Thank you."_ She whispered turning her head away to look at the makeshift moon and stars.

The warrior stepped closer to her, kneeling down before her and cupping her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him. The girl blushed—the color of her cheeks visible even in the dim lighting.

Her heart was pounding.

_"Viking...?"_

Their lips met. She could have sworn she saw real stars and her heart burst from... from what?

Breaking the kiss, panting softly she looked at the warrior. Scared and confused. She had never felt like this before.

His arms found their way around her and pulled her close; holding her tightly in his arms. His face buried in her raven hair and his words muted but she heard them none the less.

_"Forgive me princess"_

The princess said nothing but curled up closer to him, clinging to the front of his armor. They stayed there in each other's arms for what seemed like forever before the princess pulled away and kissed him.

_"Go. Find the keys and release me." _ Do what no other before had done, she thought, entrusted the man with her heart once more.

The princess sat down waiting for what felt like an eternity before she heard the unfamiliar click and clank of her shackles releasing and hitting the ground.

She looked up dumbfounded at her beloved warrior, smiling down at her, then down to his extended hand.

_"Need help?"_

Hesitantly, she reached out slipping her hand into his. He helped her up to her feet, pulling the princess in for a breath taking kiss.

* * *

This is where the original ended and where I had hoped for a Happily ever after where they both eventually became King and Queen.

But alas, life never is as it seems even in the face of true love. So I had to continue and write what you see below.

* * *

She couldn't leave immediately as her eyes weren't used to the light and fear of what her family would do once she was out. They had to take this with ease.

The princess sat in the cell and waited for her Viking, talking to him each day. Smiling and laughing. She felt so free now, so light.

But the meetings began to grow less and less frequent, but she was patient. She understood he was a warrior and couldnt take each day to see her.

The darkness around her though, didn't see with blinded eyes and whispered of death in her ears.

She ignored it, though she fret a bit that it would mean her own death.

Not long after, another Viking had come to her, on accident as he was searching for his friend. This second one had noticed her and frowned. They spoke and the princess's eyes widened at what she heard.

Her beloved Viking was with another. Their time apart wasnt simply him being a warrior but him being a lover to another. She felt broken and torn inside like nothing else as she cried out.

Sending a messenger to her beloved she was relieved to find him claim the answer false.

She was still nervous from the lies the other had told her but she found peace.

But not long afterwards the messenger had returned again with conformation that the Viking had lied to spare her feelings, and he wasn't alone.

The messenger moved aside, and the Viking came forward. "_why aren't you mad? Yelling?_"

She didn't cry, she wasn't even mad... she just felt... numb. And her simple answer was… "_Because I love you._" and gave a bitter smile.

Then her whole world turned dark. She had given him her all and he had in the end given it up. She would have given him the world should he had asked… and she had given one to him without his needing… she gave him her heart and soul… her world… and he destroyed it. The princess knew loving and heartache were a part of live but she didn't want that anymore.

She wanted to be left in peace for a while.

When her heart seemed strong enough again she sent the same messenger to ask the Viking for the key to her chains, knowing he still had them. And wanted him to have nothing of hers any longer, and she needed that key to open the door that would lead her back to the world she had been born to.

The viking came in person and he simply glared at her with hatred as if she had done the wrong and backed her against the wall with cruel words and malice and without hesitation he chained her up again.

She watched in horror as he walked away, the key to her chains in his hand, and he simply left... leaving her alone in the darkness again.

* * *

Yes I replaced the original _Chapter Seven: No Man Here_ With this. As when I looked over the story, there was just a gap between the two chapters.

Now please enjoy the rest of the chapter

* * *

I screamed at myself in the darkness yanking on the chains that had been caught. I refused to give in this time. I had felt so close to the light, I refused to let it be taken away from me. I wasn't going to give up. I walked into the dark to locate where my chains had been caught so I could release them. So I could work at escaping this eternal night myself.

For once I didn't let myself be consumed by the dark around me... more so I embraced it and used what happened as motivation.

I would have this dark tomb fuel me. Raise above on my own and take back what was mine... is still mine.

My dark eyes glowed red in the dark as I gave a grin that rivaled the Chesire Cat's.

I will escape and take the throne again. I will show everyone what they could have had but lost, gave up and set me back... but its thanks to them that I have learned to no longer depend on others but myself for I am the only one trustworthy with my heart and determination.

For I am the Princess of Hearts.

**Once upon a time... in a place far off, was a young maiden locked away and no prince to save her. She was the Princess of Broken Hearts and she plans on making you regret... making you ALL regret.**


	9. Chapter Eight: The End ?

******Once upon a time... there was a princess of hearts whos heart turned darker then the black of night.**

******She had been betrayed, broken and hurt beyond all hopes of repair, by the ones she loved most.**

******This princess had finally had enough of being taken advantage of, of being blinded by love and her need for it.**

******Forsaking all emotions except the need for revenge, she let darkness fill in all the cracks in her heart and soul.**

******Slowly she rose from the cell she was placed in and took back what was hers.**

******The princess, now queen, sat on the thrown, watching with cold eyes as she beheaded all that had betrayed her.**

******And mercilessly she continued.**

******For this former princess of hearts, this princess of broken hearts, was now the Queen of Wonderland.**

******Can you guess who?**

******Why yes, she is now the Queen of Hearts, The Red Queen... not for the red of hearts but for the blood that had been spilled to get there.**

******And of course you all know the story from here... or do you I wonder.**

**Either way, this story has come to its end. And I bid y****ou adieu.**

**... The End (?)**


End file.
